A New Beginning
by chrolli4life
Summary: Olli returns to his home town after his boyfriend Tom cheats on him and becomes friends with the Mann brothers
1. Olli's POV

I look around with a suitcase in my hand, I still can't believe I'm back, thought I would never return to this place I loved it here don't get me wrong but I thought I was going to have a long and happy life with Tom. Tom was the first man that I had ever loved with my whole heart. It really shocked me and shook me up that Tom would turn around and cheat on me with his ex Ulli. I just don't understand. But since me and Tom are no more I decided over the past 2 days to visit my aunt Charlie maybe she would let me sleep on her couch for a night or two just for me to get back on my feet.

I walked into Charlie's bar, Schneiders from the pouring rain I closed my umbrella and looked around the place but no such luck no Charlie any where not even my annoying cousin Olivia. I was going to stay and wait but I was just going through the motions and my head was going into over drive with what to do, where to go, who to see.

The next place I decided to go was to No Limits. I walked into the place and it looked completely different. The color arrangement was more lively and brighter I looked around for a bit and didn't noticed any one there who worked there.

I wasn't out of town that long for this town to be turned upside down.

Even though I felt like crap I suddenly saw something I liked, more like someone.

This someone that I had just noticed was behind the bar he was tall and muscular thick light brown hair with blonde highlights and piercing eyes and child like smile.

_Who is that? I wonder_

"Hey young man, can I get you something behind the bar?"

I turned around and was faced with a taller gentleman with dark brown hair but those eyes where similar to the man that I was just admiring and thought perhaps they were brothers but this man wasn't as good looking as the other gentleman.

"Not really, just checking out the place, it sure looks a lot different since I've been here last"

"How long has it been since you've been here?" asked the man

"4 years"

"Want a drink on the house for a returning customer"

"That's very kind of you, thank you. I just came from my aunt Charlie's bar but she

wasn't there or my cousin Olivia"

"I know them well, nice to meet you, I'm Gregor Mann and over there at the bar is my

baby brother Christian"

Christian, Like music to my ears,

"And you are?" asked Gregor

"Oh yes sorry, I'm Oliver Sabel but everyone calls me Olli"

"So I finally meet the famous Olli that Charlie's been talking about"

"She talks about me a lot?"

"It's Oliver this and Oliver that. I can tell that she misses you a lot"

Without realizing it Gregor and I were over to the Bar and I looked up and was faced with an angel.

"This here is Christian Mann" said Gregor proudly about his brother

"Hi nice to meet you" said Christian while extending his hand out for a hand shake. I grabbed his hand and I shook it. It was strong, I really liked it.

"This here is Charlie's nephew Oliver"

"Oh , it's Olli right?" asked Christian

"That's right" I said

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Gregor facing my way.

"No not at the moment. Was going to ask Charlie if I could sleep on her couch"

"There's an extra bedroom were Christian lives just down the hall from me. You're welcome to stay there free of charge until you're on your feet."

My body shook, how can I survive with this man living under the same roof.

"I'll think about it"

"Well until you do, Christian get him whatever he wants to eat and drink" said Gregor

"Thanks" I said

Gregor walked away and Christian and Myself were at the counter alone.

"It's been awhile since you've been here?" asked Christian

"Sure has 4 years"

"That's along time, I'm new to this area myself"

"Oh really, how long have you been here?"

"Just over a year. I was living with our father but when he past a way my brother sent for me"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's alright. Sorry what can I get you?"

You on a silver patter, I thought right before blushing.

"Anything to eat is fine but I'll like to try one of those Mango smoothies"

"That's my drink, I created it" said Christian proudly

"Cool"

"I'll make you the best one in the house"

"Sounds good"

Christian smiled at me and I backed away from the counter a bit. Man how that smile was affecting poor old me.


	2. christian's POV

God I'm so bored in this town. Don't have many friends, I don't have a life away from my brother and this bar. My girlfriend Coco dumped me it totally sucks. Well it doesn't suck that she dumped me it just sucks that I'm alone.

I'm always stuck in No Limits with my brother just once a month or so I do work out at the gym. don't get me wrong I love my brother but I need to be out there in the world going to college working on my boxing. Something, anything to feel free to be free. Open up to more people, to find love, happiness, and joy.

I hear the door to the bar open and close and I slowly look up from cleaning the counter and my face heats up at the sight of a tall, slim man with short dark hair, long legs, sparkling green eyes and a devilish smile.

I never ever thought that way about another man before but he is down right beautiful. I watch him look around the place as if he was lost. I watch my brother walk over to the stunning beauty before my eyes and he interacts with him in conversation.

When he comes over to the counter I could hardly breathe, he was just so breath taking.

I felt so stupid just looking at him with my hands extending for a hand shake. I couldn't believe that I was shaking his hand. His hand was a lot softer than what I would have expected from a man for some reason I really liked it.

Shit Gregor why did you have to ask him to move in my place as my room mate. It's not a bad thing but I'll be on the same roof as this hottie.

I was so stupid in conversation telling him about mine and Gregor's father, what's wrong with me. I most be losing it.

"Here's your drink, I hope you like it" I said with a smile.

Olli took a sip.

"It's really good"

"Not too strong?" I asked

"No just right, I can taste a hint of the alcohol and just prefect mix of the fruit"

"I'll make you a turkey sandwich with the works"

"Sounds prefect" said Olli with a smile

"So why are you back in town?" I asked

_Shit why so nosey,_

"Sorry you don't have to answer that, none of my business"

"It's ok you told me about you're father it's only fair that I tell you"

"Ok" I said

"Let's just say that I was in a relationship and that person cheated on me recently and I didn't want to be near that nameless person so I'm back here"

"I'm sorry to heat that to be honest I was dumped by my girlfriend too not too long ago."

"Sorry to hear that as well" said Olli

"Thanks"

A few minutes later I handed Olli a huge turkey club sandwich.

"I'll never finish that" said Olli with a laugh

"Have half with me" said Olli

"Thanks"

"It's really good" said Olli before licking his lips

Why am I just staring at this man, he must think I'm crazy,

"So what do you like to do?" asked Olli

"What?" I asked getting out of my daze

"What do you like to do?" asked Olli again.

"Well right now just stuck here at the bar but I really want to go to a sports college and train as a boxer"

"I think that's wonderful" said Olli so excited.

"I don't have the time"

"Of course you do, I'll help out if you want me to and if you want I'll be your room mate and help you practice for the entrance exams. I think you should do what you want."

"Thanks that's very kind but I hardly know you" said Christian

"Well not really, Charlie has told you all so much about me"

"True, I heard that you opened up your own bar" said Christian

"Yes I did, with this guy Tony but he was a terrible partner so I fired him got someone else, Rob to run the place and here I am"

"That's cool, we just fired our head waitress maybe you'd like to take over for her."

"Never did that sort of thing before but I think I could do it." said Olli

"Great."

A few minutes later Gregor walked over to the young man.

"How's it going you two?" asked Gregor

"He's our new waiter and he'll be my new room mate"

"How wonderful"

"Welcome home" said Christian and Gregor at the same time

Olli just smiled.


	3. seeing Charlie

After Olli finished eating and having a mango smoothie he thanked Christian and Gregor for everything and said that he would be back later once he finally had the chance to visit with his aunt. He left No Limits and walked back to Schneider's; the bar that Charlie owned. Olli saw his beloved Aunt and smiled from ear to ear. He walked over to her and she was stunned to see him.

"Olli, is that really you?" asked Charlie

Olli just nodded.

Charlie hugged Olli tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Olli, you're back?" asked Olivia when she saw Charlie hugging someone that looked like Olli.

Charlie and Olli got out of the hug and Olivia ran over to Olli to give him a hug.

"I missed you both" said Olli

"What happened" asked Charlie

"I broke up with Tom or should I say he broke up with me" said Olli with tears in his eyes

"What happened?" asked Charlie

"I thought you were happy" said Charlie walking over to the counter.

"I thought so too, but he's ex came back to town and one thing led to another and I caught them together"

"Shit" said Olivia

"I've been in town for about two hours. I was here earlier but neither one of you were here at the time so I checked out No Limits, it sure has changed since I left"

"Oh so you met the Mann brother's?" asked Charlie

"Yes, Gregor offered me a room in Christian's place."

"Oh cool so you've made friends with them already, I'm so pleased"

"Christian just got dumped from his girlfriend, she was a waste of his time." said Olivia

"Oh, he's very handsome" said Olli

"That he is, and a sweet and smart young man" said Charlie

"Stay away from him" said Olivia

"We're just going to be room mates"

"Leave the boy alone Olivia let him have some fun," said Charlie

"Is Christian bi?" asked Olli with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes I believe he is, the thing is he's very shy doesn't have many friends."

"That's too bad, I'm going to help him train for the sports college and he already gave me a job as the head waiter."

"I hope with good intentions and not the other kind" said Olivia about the training.

"Of course"

"Want something to drink since you're here?" asked Charlie

Olli just nodded his head.

"Christian fixed me up a sandwich and one of his mango smoothies"

"That's nice" said Charlie

"I better be off, I have to meet up with Christian after closing so he can show me around the apartment"

"Alright Olli, don't be a stranger, come over whenever you like" said Charlie

"I will love you both"

"Love you" said Olivia

With that said Olli waved bye to the woman in his life and left the bar.


	4. Christian and Olli

Olli walked back into No Limits right before closing and Christian looked up and saw Olli walking towards where he was and he smiled at him not realizing what he was doing.

"Did you get to see your family?" asked Christian

"Sure did, they were so happy to see me"

Christian looked down as he was busy cleaning up the bar counter.

"Need help cleaning up?' asked Olli sweetly

"Sure that would be great thanks"

Olli took a rag from the counter and started cleaning up the tables.

"Sorry to pry but I was just wondering Charlie told us you were living with your boyfriend; Tom, is he the same one you were talking about?" asked Christian

_Shit why did I ask him that?_

"_Sorry I shouldn't have asked you that" said Christian_

"_I um…. I didn't know you and you're brother new about me that way"_

"_She was happy that you found someone"_

"_It was the same, Tom; I caught him with his ex Ulli in a situation if you know what I'm talking about"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that"_

"_Thanks. I heard that you're girlfriend just broke up with you"_

"_Yeah Coco. She wanted me to be more open, like not so shy and this and that"_

"_You don't seem shy to me, you're very open to me"_

_Christian started blushing._

"_Thanks"_

_Olli just smiled at Christian and laughed his nervous laugh._

"_I'm almost done here" said Christian_

"_I'll be done in a second"_

_Christian and Olli finished the same time and Christian helped with Olli's traveling bag._

"_Thanks" said Olli_

"_You're welcome, you must be tired" said Christian_

"_Sure am, don't know the last time I slept"_

"_I hope you can let your body unwind and feel at ease at my place, we have very comfy beds and whatever else you may need"_

"_Thanks, you said we, are there any one living with you?"_

"_Yes Judith, she's a sweet heart and in the other room there's David and his girlfriend Rebecca."_

"_Cool"_

"_Those are my only friends"_

"_Not anymore"_

"_What you mean?" asked Christian confused._

"_You've got me now too"_

_Christian smiled and laughed nervously._

"_Very true"_

_Olli just smiled and shook his head._

_By the time that Christian and Olli got to the apartment it was late and all Christian's and now Olli's room mates were asleep._

"_Sorry I can't show you around tonight and can't introduce you to the roomies"_

"_Don't worry about it." said Olli_

"_Let me show you to your room" said Christian while he was still carrying one of Olli's bags._

"_Thanks"_

_Christian walked into this narrow hall and Olli walked behind him and he couldn't help to look down and admire Christian's tight lean looking ass through his tight pants._

"_Olli" called out Christian_

"_Sorry" said Olli_

"_This is your room" said Christian._

_Christian put the light on in the room and put down Olli's bag down near his bed._

"_Thanks again for everything." said Olli sweetly_

_Olli extended his hand this time for a handshake and Christian shook it._

"_Good night"_

"_Sweet dreams" whispered Olli as Christian walked away._


	5. hot stuff

The morning after meeting Olli for the first time Christian had pulled his back in his sleep and was in a lot of pain. He was trying to cook breakfast for his roommates when suddenly he heard the door to the bathroom close and he looked up slowly to be faced with an almost complete naked Olli, it was a sight to see, him in really short and tight black shorts and nothing else. He tried straightening his back but he couldn't and held his upper back.

Olli walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Olli sweetly

"I pulled my back last night"

"Here let me give you a massage, might make it feel better"

"Sure that would be great" said Christian

To Christian he was all smiles to feel Olli's touch.

"I used to give massages when I used to work on a cruise 6 years ago." said Olli as he was massaging Christian's upper back and shoulders

"You're good at it"

"Thanks. Something smells good"

"Thanks, just trying to make breakfast for everyone but my back is in bad shape."

"Why don't I help with that and you can relax on the couch."

"I don't want you to do all the work your first morning here"

"It's ok, you're hurting" said Olli

"Thanks."

Olli worked on making a nice breakfast for everyone who lived in the apartment. Once he was done he ran into his room and got pajama's on and heated up the food a bit before it totally got too cold.

Everyone except Olli sat around the kitchen table and Olli served the food with each serving he would shout Hot stuff coming through. Christian didn't know if Olli meant the food or himself but he was thinking him rather than the food and he smiled to himself about that.

Christian for the next few hours introduced Olli to the Crew of No Limits even Mariam who couldn't work the Coffee machine to save her life and Olli thought that it was very musing with a slight chuckle underneath his breath a few times which made Christian smile.

After a while Christian gave Olli his uniform to work at No Limits and Olli went to change into his new gear.

_Damn even in a black shirt and tan pants Olli is one fine looking man,_

_Christian got out of his Olli daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Christian turned around and it was Gregor._

"_How's he doing?" asked Gregor_

"_Wonderful"_

"_Great" said Gregor with a smile_

"_Hot stuff coming through" said Olli with a huge tray of food in his hand_

_Christian and Gregor both looked at him and laughed._


	6. Olli part 2

I didn't think anyone would be up all ready when I went into the bathroom with my skimpy black shorts on; it surprised me that Christian was making breakfast for everyone. I thought that was very sweet of him to do so.

He turns to face me and in my head he's checking me out well hoping that, that's the case.

Suddenly he complains about his back hurting to me it seemed like he was faking it just so I would touch him, but either or I can't help myself from touching him but then I massage his back and I could tell that it's tight so I knew by that, that he wasn't faking it. I massaged his back until it was less tight and I tell him to relax on the couch and that I would finish up with the breakfast. I can tell that he didn't want to give in but he lay's down on the couch any way. I feel bad that he's hurting. I under how he hurt himself, but I keep it to myself.

All the roommates eventually come out of their rooms while I finally finish the breakfast and get some decent clothing on and everyone just stares at the new guy. I smile at everyone and introduce myself and tell them I finished cooking breakfast because Christian hurt his back.

They all want to shake my hand and they welcome me to their roommate family and I smile.

Not long after I carry plates of food to the table shouting hot stuff coming through. I notice Christian start to blush but I don't bother him with why but I'm hoping he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking and it makes me smile to myself.

Later on when I start my first shift at No Limits Christian hands me a uniform and I change into it. I could tell that Christian has his eyes on me. _Is he checking me out _I think to myself. Well I hope he is since I've been checking him out in his uniform ever since I met him the previous night.

Every time I have a plate of hot food I scream hot stuff coming through just so I can make Christian blush like I did at breakfast and sure enough in the corner of my eyes I see crimson color on his cheeks and him and his brother laughing at me, I can't help but smile inside. He probably thinks I'm hot stuff like I think of him. Some part of me is thankful to Tom for doing what he did because if it wasn't for him doing what he did I wouldn't have been able to be here at get to know an angel in disguise.

I'm getting cared away I know it's just been a day and I'm crushing on Christian really hard but I can't help it. He's sexy, sweet, charming, and smart. He's got good work ethics, he knows what he wants out of life and I hope that I can help him in achieving anything that he wants to. I already told him that I would.

Once my shift was over with I sat down at one of the tables at No Limits and Stare at Christian struggling to clean up.

"Hey Olli, I hate to be a pain but I'm in really bad pain right now and I was wondering if you could take over for me with the cleaning. I'll make sure that Gregor pays you well and if you want you can sleep in a little later for all your hard work.

"Don't be silly, sit down let me finish up and I'll be down bright and early to help you." I say to Christian.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you're back in town, I always wanted to meet you and now that I have I'm sure we'll be good friends."

"Thanks Christian I'm happy to be back" with that said I smile at him and clean the rest of No Limits.


	7. help

The following day Christian was up bright and early yet again cooking for all his roommates and once more Olli came out of the bathroom but this time his hair was wet and water droplets dripping down his neck. This time Olli was dressed in his No Limits uniform.

"How you feeling this morning?" asked Olli concern in his voice

"Much better, thanks a lot. I must have done some damage to it at the gym"

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask how's the training going, did you get a form from the school?"

"I haven't had any time"

"I was wondering if since you said I could come into work later that I could get you your forms today and bring them to you once I get into work"

"You don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to"

Christian smiled and nodded his head.

"That would be great thank you"

"You're welcome"

"It smells good in here" said Judith as she came out of her room.

"Christian is cooking this time" said Olli

"Don't worry, your breakfast yesterday was great" said Judith.

"Oh thanks just trying to pitty me" said Olli with a smile

Judith just smiled and blushed.

Judith the smart woman she was could tell that something good was brewing between Christian and Olli and she smiled.

"Why so happy this morning?" asked Christian to Judith once he caught her smiling and served her breakfast.

"I don't know" replied Judith

"I'm happy that you're happy" said David

Judith gave David the eye and picked up her chin to Christian and Olli.

David followed her gaze.

"Oh," whispered David to Judith

Judith nodded her head and smiled.

"What's going on?" asked Olli to Judith and David

"Oh nothing" replied David

After breakfast Olli got up from his chair at the table.

"I'll see you later Christian" said Olli sweetly

"Thanks again"

Olli grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment.

"What's going on? "asked Judith

"Oh nothing, Olli is helping me get into the sports college"

"I didn't know you wanted to go there"

"Been thinking about it for some time now but just never had the time to go"

"I think that's great" said Judith

"Thanks"

Judith got up from her chair at the table and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll see you later" said Judith to everyone else that was seated at the table, and then she as well left the apartment.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Christian got up from his chair at the table and answered the door and there standing outside was Gregor.

"You and Olli ready?" asked Gregor.

"I am, I let Olli come into work a bit later since he was a big help to me last night, so he went to the sports college for me to get me the forms."

"Finally going to fill out the forms?"

Christian just nodded.

LATER ON Olli walked into No Limits With a yellow envelope in his hand. He noticed Christian right away (Well who wouldn't) and walked over to him at the counter.

Olli put down the envelope on the counter and Christian looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Thanks" said Christian

"You're welcome. How's it going?" asked Olli

"Not too busy so don't worry about it" said Christian

Olli went in the back of the bar and grabbed his apron and put it around his lean hips and went straight to work.

Miriam saw Olli working and she got out of his way and went to work on making drinks at the counter while Christian was cleaning up the clean dishes. 

CHRISTIAN WAS relaxing on the couch after work he got off work early due to his back acting up again. He heard the door open and close and sat up on the couch. He turned his head and noticed that it was Olli walking in the apartment then Olli sat down next to him.

"Did you look over the forms?" asked Olli

"No, I took a pain pill and fell asleep on the couch" said Christian

"Mind if I looked the forms over with you?" asked Olli shyly

"I don't mind at all thanks"

Olli got the envelope from the coffee table and opened it.

"Here, you have to look this over and fill out the question" said Olli as he handed the form to Christian. Their hands touched slightly but they pretended like it didn't affect either one of them.

"Thanks" said Christian softly

"How does Gregor feel about you going to a sports school?" asked Olli while looking at the forms with all the programs that the school had to offer.

"He's worried that I might get hurt, but he's excited that I finally got the forms"

"They have great programs here even in boxing"

Christian just looked at Olli speechless.

"I remember you told me that you wanted to train in boxing"

"I do some training already at the gym with this guy named Axel"

"Oh he's still around?" asked Olli

"You know him?" asked Christian in shock

"Sure do, he used to be the best. I used to box with him for fun but once he got to rough and hit me too hard and I was in a coma for a week"

"Shit, are you ok now?" asked Christian sounding worried

"I'm fine just don't box anymore."

Christian just nodded his head.

"I circled some classes you might be interested in"

"Thanks so much. Thanks for your help Olli, if it aren't for you I wouldn't have even thought of doing this again."

"You're welcome"


	8. Christian part 2

The following day I wake up super early no reason for it, well maybe I want to be the first one that's greets Olli. I heard the shower running and I was curious to find out if it was Olli or not. But to keep my mind off the fact of Olli I began to cook breakfast for everyone. I hear the door to the bathroom open and I can't help but check out who's coming out of the room. I almost choke up when I see Olli fully dressed with his hair damp with droplets dripping down his neck rolling under his shirt.

My mind is running over drive wondering how the water and his skin would taste like if I licked his neck.

When he asks me how I'm feeling I get out of my daze and I answer him as calmly as possible. Then he's wondering about my sport college as if he cares and then he wants to get me the forms. He's such a sweet heart and my fast growing friend, yes "friend" nothing more. I was speechless at first so I just smiled and my head. Then all my roommates slash friends come out of their rooms and seat around the dining table. Then Olli and Judith talk for a bit and even Judith blushes around him. My face is probably red or at least a little pink around him all the time for no reason other than he's hot.

What's going on with Judith and David but I don't pay it no mind.

It was pretty quiet during breakfast but then when it was getting late Olli walked out of the apartment to get me the forms for school and then Judith left to go to work and then I was left with David and his girlfriend.

There was a knock at the door and both David and Rebecca left the table to go back to their room and I got up and answered the door I was very surprised to see my brother there.

When I got to the bar I couldn't wait to see Olli but he came into the bar 2 hours later and he comes over to me with the envelope he got me from the school. Then I couldn't help but to check him out as he put his apron around his hips. It just makes him look leaner and that's sexy.

After a while at the bar I couldn't take the pain in my back any more so I had to get Gregor to help out so I could go relax at home and I took a pill and it made me relax and shortly after that I was out cold on the couch until I hear the door open and close and I face Olli. He sat next to me and asking me about the forms and when I said I didn't look at them yet he takes a look at the forms and hands me one and Oh My God his hand touches mine and they are softer than the time we shook hands. After a while he talks about my boxing and I'm shocked that he remembered so I just stare at him and he most think I'm a weirdo but I can't help it most people I barely know are getting to know don't remember the things I say or want in life.

I tell him that I box with this guy Axel and he knows him and he tells me that he boxed with him for fun and he tells me that he got hurt from him and I feel sad I wonder if he's alright. I'm starting to care for him but I don't know if it's friendship or is it something more and does he feel the same about me.


	9. working out

The following day was a Saturday and Christian and Olli worked a half a day so when their shift was over they went to the gym. Once inside they headed to the boxing area. Axel was there and when he saw the fine young men he ran over to them.

"Hey man" said Axel to Olli with a smile

"Hey yourself" greeted Olli

"When did you get back?" asked Axel

"Three days ago"

Axel and Olli shook hands.

"What's up with Tom?" asked Axel

"He cheated on me and with his ex so I dumped him"

"Sorry to hear that. How are you doing? I'm really sorry about the last time I saw you" said Axel

"I'm alright. You didn't mean it you're just a big guy. Be careful with my friend Christian or I'll kick your ass."

Christian blushed and Axel noticed and smiled.

Shit he noticed,

"Want to watch Christian and I train together?" asked Axel changing the subject

"That's why I'm here" said Olli with a smile

Christian walked away from the men and got ready to box.

Once Christian returned Olli smiled at him and Christian just nodded his head since he had his mouth guard in his mouth he couldn't smile back.

Christian went in the ring where Axel was. Axel was kneeling down getting his gear ready when he saw Christian. He turned his head to look at Christian.

"You ready?" Axel asked Christian

Christian nodded his head and Axel put his mouth guard in his mouth and got up from the mat. Axel tightened his mitts and nodded his head 3 times to start the countdown to begin.

Olli was waiting for the boxing match to begin with a bright smile on his face. When it finally began he was excited.

both Axel and Christian moved back and forth to avoid getting hit. Both men swinging their arms at each other. Christian ducked and he swung his hand and he was the first one to hit. Axel moved back and moved his head from side to side.

Olli smiled.

Axel picked up his chin and Christian shook his head no. Axel hit Christian and Christian hit him right back.

At the end of the match Christian won (of cause)

Christian took off his mitts and Axel did the same. They shook hands and they took off their mouth pieces and head gear.

"What was up with you before with your chin up?" asked Christian

"Olli was smiling at you the whole time. I can tell he likes you" whispered Axel in Christian's ear.

"No, where just good friends"

"I don't think so" said Axel before grabbing his things and heading for the showers.

When Christian came back from taking his shower and got dressed he walked over to Olli. Olli was pacing back and forth and didn't notice when Christian came back. Christian put his hand on Olli's shoulder to stop him from pacing and when he did Olli just smiled at him.

"Christian that was amazing, you're incredible"

"Thanks"

"I haven't seen boxing like that since Axel, years ago but you're even better"

"Thanks a lot, that means a lot"

:For a job well done want to go to Schneider's for dinner my treat?"

"That would be great, thank you"

Olli and Christian walked inside Charlie's bar and the first person to greet the two was Olivia.

Olivia hugged Christian then she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's so good to see you Christian it's been a while"

"It's good to see you too Olivia" said Christian in shock

"Hi Charlie" said Christian when they walked over to the bar counter.

"Hello dear, I see you made friends with my nephew" said Charlie with a smile

"Sure have" replied Christian

"He beat Axel in a round of boxing, so I asked him if he would like to have dinner with me"

"It'll be on the house for both of you" said Charlie

"You don't have to do that" said Olli

"I know I don't have to, I want to"

"Thanks" said Christian and Olli at the same time

"Can I join you both, I get off of work in like 20 minutes" said Olivia

"Sure" said Christiana little too quickly

Christian was scared to be alone with Olli for a meal.

Olli nodded his head but didn't look happy.

When Christian and Olli got back to the apartment they went their separate ways since they had to get up early and work a full day the next day.


	10. Christian and Olli POV 2

Christian's POV

Thank god it's a short day working. I worked my ass off this week except for those 2 days because I hurt my back. I can finally go work out at the gym. Olli wants to come with me and for some strange reason my body tenses up I keep telling myself he's just a friend, only a friend don't work up a sweat over it. He doesn't even know I'm into guys as well. Don't give it away, don't give it up that he affects you in a way that you've never been affected before.

I tell him 'sure, why not' like it's no big deal. He then tells me that the last time he was at the gym was when he round up in the hospital. I tell him that Axel will be there and I ask him how he feels about that but he seems happy about that and tells me that he was ok seeing him and that it was an accident.

Olli's POV

Christian told me he was going to the gym to box. So I guess his is 100% better now and that he needed to work out. I don't know what came over me when I asked him if I could go as well he probably thinks I'm a pest. First I get a job there at No Limits then I move into his apartment as his new roommate and now asking to hang out with the man. I'm shocked when he said that I can go to the gym with him. I'm just really curious to see him box. If he boxes with the best he must be something to watch.

When we get in the gym, I'm so happy to see a good friend of mine, Axel, even though he could have killed me but I had Tom by my side holding my hand and when I came to he kissed me lightly on the lips. I feel as if it's a million years ago when it's less than 5 years ago. I get out of my sad thoughts the minute I hear Axel say 'Hey man' I give him a smile and say 'hey' back at him.

Everything seemed ok but then he asked me about Tom and I didn't know what to say at first but then I told him the truth. He tells me he's sorry to hear the news and tells me he's sorry for what he did to me almost 5 years ago, but then he laughs when I tell him if he hurts Christian I'll kick his ass and I really mean that.

Christian's POV

Shit I can't believe what I just heard Olli say I must be blushing now. Shit and I think Axel sees it too. I hope Olli doesn't see it.

Olli's POV

When Christian left to get ready this really nasty looking short man (I think you all may understand who it is without me writing his name, I don't mean Rob) was checking me out and smiled at me as well. He walked over to me and told me his name and I did the same. He told me he was a trainer at the gym and if I wanted to train with him privately. I told him no thanks and he walked away. 2 seconds later Christian came back and I smiled at him since he had the mouth guard in his mouth he couldn't smile back but he nodded. I watched Christian and Axel set up for the fight and what a fight it turned out to be.

Christian's POV

What's up with Axel why did he do that with his chin.

I asked him why he did what he did with his chin after I won the match. Olli's my good luck charm, I haven't won in a while. Anyway I wish I didn't ask him why. He told me that he was smiling at me the whole time and he probably liked me more than just a friend. I told him no that we've just become really good friends after a short period of time of knowing each other, but now Axel might be right since now Olli asked me out for dinner but friends do that for friends, well do they?

Ok, so now I'm super confused Olivia just hugged and kissed me as if we're like best friends or something but I was grateful that she asked to have dinner with us since know it doesn't feel like a date but more like a friendly gathering.

Olli's POV

I'm so pissed at my cousin why did she have to ask about dinner for I wanted to have dinner alone with Christian but why did Christian say 'sure' right away for was he scared to have a meal with me alone, it's not like I'm going to jump him or anything. I'm so confused.

Christian's POV

Once back at the apartment he went this way and I went that way and I was out cold from the day that we had.


	11. Madnesshelpfull

Christian and Olli had to get up early the next day since it was Sunday the busiest day of the week at No Limits. Once Olli got to the bar his eyes opened wide as well as his mouth.

"This is madness" said Olli to Christian as he looked at all the people that were at the bar.

"Yeah, it's like this every Sunday, it drives me crazy" said Christian

"I haven't seen it like this since New Year's for 2001, when I kissed Tom for the first time."

"You miss him?' asked Christian as he turned around to face Olli

"I shouldn't but I think about him from time to time. I thought about him yesterday at the gym when I saw Axel because when I was in the hospital Tom was there every night holding my hand and the second I came out of the coma he kissed me lightly on the lips and looked in my eyes and told me that he loved me."

"That's sweet" said Christian

"Nurses and Doctors told me that he would whisper sweet nothings to me while holding my hand."

"I can't believe he would cheat on you, of all people. I've known you for a short amount of time but I can tell you're a great guy" said Christian

"Thanks Christian that means a lot" said Olli as he was beginning to blush.

Christian and Olli went their separate ways once they finished talking to one another.

Mariam and Gregor and a few other's ran here and there and everywhere the whole day, it was a mad house.

A few people trued hitting on Olli men and women but he would smile politely and tell them that he wasn't interested then he would walk away.

Christian noticed from a far what was going on each time and he would smile.

Christian and Olli got down with work after working 10 hours and once they were back at the apartment they both relaxed on the couch.

"Hey, did you ever check out the forms from the school?" asked Olli

"No I haven't had the time to do so"

"Would you mind look at them over with me and find out what classes you might be interested in"

"Like now?" asked Christian sounding tired.

"Yeah like now, unless you're too tired" said Olli with a smile on his face.

"Ok I'll check them out but after I really have to go to bed"

"Alright understandable." said Olli as he got up from the couch.

He walked over to the dining area and grabbed the forms from the cabinet. Olli found a pen and walked back over Christian and handed the pen and forms to Christian and Christian put the forms in his lap.

"The last time I looked at them I made little notes in the book with the programs I thought you might like" said Olli

"Thanks a lot, that's a big help" said Christian looking at the classes that Olli marked down.

"Maybe before you forget you should fill out the mailing out forms" said Olli

"Yeah, good idea"

"If you come across a class you like you should add it to the form as well so you don't forget the code for the class you want"

"Right" said Christian looking up at Olli smiling.

"Sorry not trying to tell you what to do"

"No, it's helpful"

It took the men 2 hours to finish with the forms.

"I'll mail them out for you tomorrow if you'd like" said Olli

"That would be great thanks for all your help"

"You're welcome."

"Well I'm going to bed now, good night"

"Good night"

With that said they went into their separate rooms and went to bed.


	12. Olli part 3

I had to leave so early this morning the time I usually get up from which is totally insane, but when I got to No Limits I completely understood why.

Seeing it like it was brought me back to the time when I kissed Tom before he knew I was into guys as well and he thought I was kidding around, but I was very serious with my feelings towards him even though I was young and innocent back than I had to fight for him, to make him see that I wasn't kidding around and I did that by singing him a song during one karaoke night. He was startled by it and blushed. But then we had that magical night at the cabin and we were together ever since except for just 6 days ago.

I don't know why I told Christian that I still miss him in a way and think about him. What made me tell him about Tom when I was in the hospital. I guess I just had to tell someone how I was feeling. I'm still in shock for the nice things that Christian said to me I didn't except that from him at all. He made me blush which is something I warily do but it's easily done when I'm around him, like some school girl with a crush.

What's wrong with all these guys and girls here up in this bar every one of them seems to have the hots for me. It's either this one trying to slip me his number or this woman trying to grab my ass or that one trying to ask me out. NOT INTERESTED LEAVE ME ALONE,well waiting for someone else and if he ever asked me then I would be very interested but for now thanks but no thanks even if I am flattered that people think I'm hot, even though I'm no Brian Kinney from that show Queer as Folk, but if I was Christian would definitely be my Justin Taylor (aww sweet).

Christian probably doesn't know this but I can see every time someone asks me out that he smiles and walks away. What's up with that? I hope he's pleased that I don't want to go out with any one of the customers I hope he feels the same way I do. Every time I catch him walking away I blush, shit here I go again.

When we get back to the apartment, we've been up for like 13 hours, yes 13, isn't that insane? We sit down on the couch and just sit in silence I fear that he's about to go to bed but I'm not ready to I want to be with him some more so the first thing that pops in my head is the forms from the school that I got Christian. Thank god that he didn't look through them yet since now we have a reason to be up and hanging out.

I thought that he would be angry with me for interfering with the picking of the classes for him since I hardly know him but I pretty much can tell what he's into but he's pleased with the choices and when he got down to writing down the codes of the classes he wanted in the fill out form he picked almost all the classes I picked out.

A few times I noticed Christian yarn and I felt bad that I made him stay up just so I could spend more time with him but I can't help it. He smells good, looks good and treats me good.

When it was after midnight Christian got finished with the forms by this time I was thinking thank god he's done I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. They hurt and I was trying for an hour to not yarn.

The last thing I told Christian before we said good night was I told him that I would mail out the form for him since it was my day off from working, he sounded please with that. He gets up from the couch and says good night and I do the same and walk in our bed rooms and for the first time I dreamed about him that night.


	13. in dreams

Christian was sitting beside a hospital bed with his hand holding another hand but it wasn't he's hand he looked up from slowly and saw Olli lying there with his head all bandaged up and breathing tubes up his nose and machines beeping. Christian held on to Olli's hand a little tighter than before not wanting to let go of him for a second. He looked at the man he was supposed to be in love with tried to smile to make him not so sad thinking that he wasn't going to wake up but who was he kidded a tear fell down his cheek.

Christian woke up with a tear stain on his cheek he brushed it away and shook his head in disbelief.

'What the hell was that?,' thought Christian

With the back of his hand Christian dried off the tear from his face and got out of bed and walked into the living room still feeling dazed and confused.

Olli was lying down in a hospital bed his eyes closed but moving about to open. Once they opened he looked down and saw that Christian was holding his hand he smiled at Christian once Christian looked at him. Christian stood up and walked over to Olli and kissed Olli gently on his lips.

"You're here" said Olli once the kiss ended

"Must mean I love you"

Both Christian and Olli smile at each other

Only woke up with a smile on his face.

"If only it was Christian and not Tom" whispered Olli sadly

Olli got out of bed and walked into the living room. He walked over to the couch and was surprised to see Christian there with his back bent and his chin in his hands that were resting on his lap.

Olli touched Christian's back gently and it startled Christian.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Sorry too" said Christian softly

Olli sat next to Christian.

"Are you alright?' asked Olli

"No, not really I just had a startling dream I woke up crying for some strange reason"

"Yeah same here but I woke up smiling"

"Well at least your dream was somewhat pleasant"

"Sorry about yours"

"Thanks"

Christian got up from the couch and went back into his room then Olli went back in his.


	14. conversation

**Since I haven't updated this story in a while I thought I would add a few today I hope my readers don't mind. **

Christian woke up not rested so he called Gregor to see if he could have the day off and his brother let him take it since it was warily something he did. Once out of bed he walked into the living room and this time Olli was out of his room before Christian making breakfast.

Olli heard the door close and looked up at Christian.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" said Olli

"Good morning. I hardly went back to sleep that dream last night really got to me. How did you sleep?" asked Christian

"Very well."

"That's good, I took the day off from work I'm just too tired to go in today"

"Understandable, I thought that you might be tired so I woke up early and worked on breakfast."

"That's very kind of you. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"You know Olli, we've only known each other for a short time but I feel as if I've known you my whole life"

"Funny you say that because I feel the same way" said Olli with a smile

"Thanks that means a lot"

"Same here."

"I never had many friends either just like what you told me. I was too much of a party animal. I was never really into having a serious relationship until I met Tom and I would always go clubbing by myself and talked to the people only at the clubs that I would frequently hang out at but nothing long term as in a partnership or in a friendship but then I moved away from home to be with Tom when he had a job opportunity and I hung out with his friends and family I began to want friends and a job and I stopped being that club boy that everyone said I wouldn't get out of so one day I saved up all my money doing endless work doing this and that and I put an ad in the paper for a business partner to open up my own restaurant slash night club that's when I met this guy Rob and we opened our own little place and it was a hit."

"Some of that sounds wonderful" said Christian

"It was amazing having my own place with Rob, Tom didn't like it, said I was out more nights than in and that I was becoming my old self. He got a call from his ex and Tom told him he was back in town and they had met up and I met the guy and I thought he was nice but once before the last time I saw Tom and Ulli kiss but I played it off as if I didn't see it so I didn't say anything but then one day after a long shift at the club of working my ass off I caught them together in the same bed I shared with Tom. I grabbed some of my things some money and I left the house. The following day I called Tom and I said I had enough with you and the way you've been treating me and acting and have a nice life with Ulli. After that I called Rob told him I had enough with Tom and that I left town then I told him I'm sorry but you can either find yourself a new business partner or sell the place. At first I didn't know where I was going to go. I didn't want to come back here because of the memories but I thought about my family here and in just a few days later I met you and I've been happy ever since. Meeting you has made me very happy."

Christian looked up slowly not trying to look Olli in the eyes. He was very moved by his story. He didn't know if he should cry or smile or blush and say thank you. He felt like a puddle of goo. He felt the tears in the back of his eyes trying to push through the service but he pushed those thoughts away.

"Sorry what you went through, I'm happy that you meeting me has made you happy meeting you as made me happy as well. I had a rough time this past year and a half. I was already seeing Coco, who was working as a DJ at a night club, when my father passed away. When he passed away we moved here together thought it was going to last but she regretted moving with me saying that she didn't want to transfer her business here after all that she was bored. So she left and reopened her business shortly after that she called me and said she didn't want a long distant relationship with me after all."

"That sucks. Don't take this the wrong way but if I had someone like you in my life I wouldn't have think twice to move my business to where ever you were going to be or having a long distant relationship."

"Thanks" said Christian began to blush

"Breakfast is almost done" said Olli changing the subject.

Christian just nodded his head didn't think he could say a word from what Olli just had said to him 5 seconds before.


	15. Christian part 3

I tried going back to sleep but each time I would close my eyes I would be afraid that I would have those images replaying in my head. When I finally gave up sleep I sat up in bed and called Gregor to ask him for a day off since I felt like if I worked at No Limits I would end up breaking dishes like Miriam sometimes does. I don't know why Gregor doesn't fire her. He must have the hots for her or something.

I put a shirt on and walk out of my room. The smell of bacon surprises me and I notice that Olli and up, dressed, and is cooking breakfast.

He wonders how I'm doing, I tell him taking the day off. He tells me the whole story between him and Tom and it literally makes me sick to my stomach. How can someone hurt someone like him. Olli changed for him and that's what he does to him that's terrible.

I open up to him as well telling him about Coco even though it happened months ago I can't seem to think about it, it hurt after she was there for the whole time my dad got sick and then eventually past away. It shook me to the core in a good way when Olli said those kind words to me. I can feel myself blushing brightly at him. I can tell that he can definitely tell the way he affects me. Thank god he chances the topic when he did.


	16. caught in the act

**For those who wonder when they get together I think it's in the last chapter **

A week later

For the young men they had cooled off a bit with hanging out with one another other than at the work place. That night after work Olli went to see some family and Christian went out dancing.

Before Christian went dancing he went home and changed into a tight pair of black dress pants and a button down black long sleeve shirt. He fixed his hair and left the house.

Olli saw Christian look hot in the corner of his eye as he was heading home about to get ready to visit some family that he hadn't seen in a long time.

Olli was curious to see were Christian was going all dressed up so he followed him a few feet away from him. He then saw Christian go in a GLBT night club and Olli's eye brows went up and smiled and ran back home to finally get ready.

After visiting his family Olli went to the club that he saw Christian walked into hoping that Christian was still there.

What he saw once he spotted Christian shocked and excited him all at the same time. Christian was dancing with a crowd of men and women, they were all up in his space. A few men would whisper something into Christian's ear, Christian would just smile and shake his head no.

Olli was a bit jealous and turned on watching Christian move his body and sweat dripping down his neck and all over the other club goers. He smiled when he would see Christian shake his head no.

The music slowed down a bit and Christian was just swaying to the music. He looked up and noticed Olli there. He nodded his head at Olli and Olli nodded back. Christian went back to dancing he turned around to look at Olli but he was gone. Christian stopped dancing and went to look for Olli. He left the club and saw Olli walking home.

"Hey wait up" said Christian as he ran to Olli

Olli turned around and saw Christian running towards him.

"Why you leave for?" asked Christian out of breath.

"Tired, just there checking out the place, haven't been there in years" said Olli lying.

"How was your time with your family?' asked Christian

"They were happy to see me. How was dancing?"

"It was good, haven't been out dancing in a while"

"I guess you won't have the time since your entrance try outs are coming up soon"

"Yeah that's true. Hey that reminds me I wanted to talk to you about something" said Christian once they were in the hall on their floor of the apartment building.

"What's about?" asked Olli

"If you have the time on Thursday want to come by the tracks, I have a track run that day"

"Yeah, I'll try to make it, let me know what time it's for"

"Sure and thanks"

Christian put the lights on in the apartment and both men saw Rebecca and David making out on the couch. Christian and Olli ran in their bedrooms with a quick good night.


	17. Christian and Olli POV 3

Christian's POV

Well It's been a busy full week again going to have fun dancing the night away for the first time in a long time. I feel sexy in all black my hair looking just right. I grab my coat and head out the door.

I see Olli looking my way even though he's looking as if I don't notice but I always notice when he's around pretty much anyway.

We haven't spent much time together and when we are apart and see each other again I notice more and more just how good looking he is. It takes me by surprise that I feel that way towards him. I've never had a boyfriend not a serious one any way just more like friends I did kiss a boy once and been kissed by one but that's it. I know that I liked it and if I ever got with Olli I would really like it. Those plump red lips those sparkling eyes that lean body. Just all of it is perfect but it's not just looks either, he's kind and caring smart well mannered. God I could kill Tom for hurting him.

I'm going to try to dance with as many guys I can and picture each one as my Olli. Yes I said 'My Olli" I'm just so shy around him every time he touches me just like a back rub or a handshake or something I get Goosebumps. I wonder if he's crushing on me like I'm seriously crushing on him. My first man crush and he's a hottie.

Olli was curious to see were Christian was going all dressed up so he followed him a few feet away from him. He then saw Christian go in a GLB night club and Olli's eye brows went up and smiled and ran back home to finally get ready.

Olli's POV

God he looks so good tonight never seen him dressed like that before. I really like it I mean really like it. I'm so curious about him I want to know what's going on with him where is he going looking like a model of a cover of a magazine.

I follow him and he went into the biggest Gay and Lesbian club in town. I knew it I freaken knew it. My Christian is bi, just like me. I smile and walk back home.

I'm so excited about seeing my family it's so long since I've seen them. I called some of them up a few days ago to let them know that I was back in town and they wanted to arrange a get together dinner.

It was so good to see my family again. Everyone hugged me or gave me handshakes and kisses or just a high 5, just some way of greeting me. The dinner was amazing Charlie made it with the help of Lars and his young children.

It's still pretty early so I think I'm going to check the club see if Christian's there.

As I walk in the place it's packed. I don't remember seeing it crowded ever. I get a cocktail at the bar and drink it slowly too nervous to see if Christian's still around.

I turned around in my seat and shit there he was all sweaty dancing well close to about 5 guys and the same amount of girls. All the guys around him whispered something in Christian's ear as the song Stronger by Kristine W. was playing.

Looking at him like that was such a turn on. Seeing other men thinking he was hot stuff. The way he would dance up on them and shake his head no to the men that wanted him.

But I was jealous I wanted to be one of the guys to dance with him who am I kidding I wanted to be the only man dancing with him.

The music slowed down a bit when I got up from my location at the bar I turned to dance a bit but I saw Christian looking at me and I got nervous so I left the club the next thing I know is Christian was running towards me and I freaked out. He asked why did I leave so I just said that I was tired. We talked about his tryouts for the school he was excepted in and before I knew what was going on we were back at the apartment. It was nice of Christian to want me there at the tracks. I really hope I can make it.

When Christian put the lights on in the living room David and Rebecca were making out on the couch Christian and I started laughing and he ran in our separate rooms and before we closed the doors we said a quick good night to each other.


	18. on the tracks

Three days gone and went so quickly with out a blink of an eye. Christian went to the gym since Gregor let him have the rest of the week off from working since he had to train for the tryouts. He worked out with Axel a few times. Got beat up a few times from Axel but nothing too serious. He ran around the tracks at a near by park he had David come with him a few times to the park to time him on how fast he was going since Olli was busy working double time at the bar taking the place of Christian.

Christian missed hanging out with Olli he thought about him quite a lot. One night he was so tired that he crashed on the couch and he had a dream that Olli was bent over the couch touching his cheek and that he opened his eyes and looked right into Olli's and Olli kissed him softly and that he kissed him back just as softly. He smiled while he was dreaming about it. He licked his lips and he would have sworn he tasted Olli's kiss.

He really hoped that Olli would be able to make it to his last tryout. It meant a lot to him and he hadn't had the time to tell him when he would be running. When it was time to go to the tracks he wrote Olli a note letting him know what time the try out was for. He placed down the note on the coffee table and walked out the door. He took one last glance at the note before closing the door . He took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

Christian met his brother down stairs at No Limits and Gregor looked back of his brother.

"Where's Olli?" asked Gregor

"No idea" said Christian sounding upset.

"I'm sure he'll make it" said Gregor rubbing his brothers back lightly

"I hope so" said Christian

Olli was hanging out at Schneiders to be with his cousin and aunt. He was sitting on one of the stools around the counter of the bar and checked his watch.

"Shit, what day is it?" he screamed at no one in particular.

"It's the 22" said Charlie

"It's Thursday?" asked Olli

"Yeah" said Charlie

"Shit" said Olli jumping up from the stool and grabbed his 'red' zipped up shirt.

"What's going on?" asked Charlie

"Christian's track tryout"

Olli ran out of the bar.

Olli walked in the apartment and it was dark inside.

"Christian" called out Olli

"You still home?" screamed Olli

He looked down at the coffee table and saw the note

Hey Olli I hope you can make it to the track

It'll start at 1. Hope to see you soon.

Christian

Olli looked at his watch and it was past that by a half an hour.

"Shit"

Olli grabbed his keys from the coffee table and ran out of the apartment.

Christian kept messing up with the tryout. Christian was so nervous without Olli there. He would keep looking over his shoulder. He would miss the sound of the gun going off or he would go before time. He would look at Gregor and Gregor looked upset for him.

Christian looked up and saw Olli walking over to the tracks.

Christian picked up his chin and Gregor turned around to see Olli coming down the hill. Gregor walked over to Olli.

"How's he doing" asked Olli

"2 false starts"

"Damn"

Christian settled in his starting position and turned to face his brother and Olli and Olli gave him a sexy smirk and his eyes were glowing. Olli gave Christian two thumps up and walked the rest of the way to the tracks.

"Ready steady" said the woman who was the announcer for the tryout, then she fired the gun and Christian went flying down the tracks. He heard Gregor and Olli cheer for him.

Christian walked over to the woman who had timed him, to see what his time was.

"12 seconds" said the woman

"What does that mean?" Christian

"It's good enough"

Christian ran over to Gregor and Olli.

"Well was it good enough to pass"

"talking to a brand new sports student." said Christian excitedly

"Alright" said Gregor

The brothers hug each other.

Christian walked over to Olli and Olli had his hand out for a handshake but Christian did something that surprised both of them, he hugged Olli.

Gregor turned around and noticed the embrace and smiled.

Christian softly sniffed the air around him and it was masculine but yet it was sweet at the same time and he knew that it must be Olli.

Christian let go of Olli and both smiled.


	19. Celebrating

**Sorry took so long to update this story been writing Hollyoaks stories now. Please comment**

Christian and Olli just stood on the side of the tracks staring at each other after the hug.

"Congratulations" said Olli in shock

"Thanks" said Christian smiling.

"Come on you two lets go to No Limits to celebrate" said Gregor breaking the spell between Olli and Christian.

"Good idea" said Olli

"Cool" said Christian

The three of them walked up the hill and walked to No Limits which was just a few blocks away.

"Hey Charlie, come over to No Limits we're celebrating Christian getting into the sports school" said Olli into his phone

"Oh don't forget to bring Olivia"

"That's wonderful see you soon love" said Charlie on the other end of the phone.

When the three of them got into No Limits Gregor made a speech.

"I just want to let everyone know that my baby brother Christian Mann is now a sports student free glass of champagne for everyone."

There were cheers all around and clapping.

Miriam walked over to Christian and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations that's super"

"Thank you, thank you" said Christian

Christian took a sip of his champagne and walked over to Olli.

"Thanks for coming through for me earlier"

"I'm sorry I was late. I was at Schneiders earlier. I've been so busy I had completely forgotten what day it was."

"It's alright"

"I got more good news to tell you" said Christian to Olli with a smile

"What is it?" asked Olli excited

"I'm going to have my first real match with Axel on Saturday"

"That's incredible. I don't think I'll be able to make it. I 'm going back to Tom's and getting the rest of my things I'll be coming home either that night or Sunday. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, it's alright just happy that you were able to make it today"

"Same here" said Olli with a sexy smile that reached his eyes.

Christian's POV

What a busy 3 days I've had I've been training with Axel since we just found out that we have to fight each other in my first real live fight. Come on that just sucks he's one of the only friends I have and to match up with him is terrible. Before leaving the gym the day we found out we shook hands and said good luck to one another.

I feel sorry for Olli I'm not around at the bar helping him out like I should because of my brother letting me have time off to work on my entrance exams. I know I passed my swimming exam which I did the day I found about the match between Axel and I had the boxing exam of cause I passed that with flying colors.

The night before I had the track tryouts I had this vivid dream of Olli and myself that I was sleeping on the couch and him checking me out before touching me and then kissing me. I woke up and I could have sworn that he really kissed me. I tasted mint on my lips as if he had just brushed his teeth before kissing me.

I've been so busy that I forgot to tell Olli what time to meet up for the tracks and when I was about to leave he wasn't around I decided to leave him a note telling him when to come by the tracks.

Once at the tracks I didn't see him. I looked around the field for him but nowhere to be found I kept messing up the start. I don't know if I meant it to kill time or did I do it because I was nervous without him around me when I wanted him there so bad.

I saw him walking down the hill and I smiled and he smiled at me this smile I had never seen him do before and it takes my breath away it's like heaven and his eyes are brighter than ever before this green I can't describe.

After the tryout I don't know what came over me I just so filled with excitement that I grabbed Olli in for a hug and my face with was near his neck and I just had to smell him I just had to and it was heaven as well he smelt so good.

Olli's POV

Shit I feel so stupid today was Christian's most important day and I freaken mess up how stupid can I be. I feel like shit but I run on the field and I'm so excited that I didn't miss the tryout that I smile at him to let him know that I'm there.

He's amazing to watch and I cheer as loud as I could for him to hear me to know it's me that's cheering for him, but what happened after that shook me. Christian hugged me I can't believe it he hugged ME! I think at some point I hugged him back and I got to smell his manly aroma it was a pure delight.

It was fun at No Limits while we celebrated his victory, but I felt a bit sad that I was going to miss out on his boxing debut. I really was going to go back to Tom's I was going to get ready to back my things and go after the party I had booked a flight to go last night but forgot to tell Christian. That's why I went to See Charlie and Olivia to tell them that I would be back either late Saturday or early Sunday. Now I see that I've hurt Christian and I don't want to do that.


	20. main event

**2 more chapters after this and then I'll post the sequel**

Olli packed his things as fast as he could once he was finished celebrating with Christian and his other friends and family.

He left a note for his friends at the apartment the next day with some money for his stay there and went to the airport.

Once he was at the airport he called Tom to let him know that he was on his way for his things and that he would be there in just a few hours.

He was extremely nervous to be back in the neighborhood that didn't feel like his anymore after not being there for almost 4 weeks. Once he was on the ground he grabbed his things and hauled a cab and called Tom letting him know that he was on his way to the house. Once at the house he once shared with Tom he called him to let him know that he was outside.

He told the cab driver to wait for him before he got out.

Olli saw Tom get out of the house and he looked like shit. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked much thinner than the last time Olli saw him.

"Hi" said Tom nervously

"You look like shit" said Olli

"You don't"

Tom put down 3 bags on the floor.

"I haven't slept or eaten since you left. I want you back in my life. I still love you."

"I don't love you anymore. I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Does he know?" asked Tom

"No, but I plan on telling him when I get back. He's the most amazing young man I've ever met and he makes me feel so good about myself."

"I'm happy for you" said Tom sounding like he really meant it.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Tom

"Yeah, I called Rob, I'm staying at his place until tomorrow morning. I have someplace to be back in Düsseldorf later tomorrow."

"When you mention the place you seem so happy."

"The guy I'm in love with has his first professional boxing match tomorrow and I'll do whatever I can to be there for him."

"That's sweet" said Tom

"Thanks"

"Good luck:

"You too Tom"

They hug good bye and Olli grabbed his things and placed them in the back of the cab and went inside waving good bye to Tom as the cab pulled away from the curb. Olli gave the driver the next address that he was heading to.

Christian was depressed that Olli wouldn't be there for his boxing match. He couldn't sleep all night. He had terrible dreams. He had dreams that Olli and Tom went back together and that he never saw him again. He had dreams that he lost the match. He had dreams that he ended up badly hurt from the match. every time he would close his eyes another terrible image popped him his head.

He couldn't take being in bed so he got up and walked into the living room and saw a note on the coffee table with some money.

He read the note.

To Christian and friends

Thanks everything you'd done for me these past few weeks, I'll be on my way back soon and here's some money to help with the rent.

Olli

That note scared Christian, it sounded like a good bye letter that my dream of not seeing him again was coming true. He took the note and laid down on the couch with it in his hands and held it to his chest. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

In the morning Judith woke up and went into the living room and noticed Christian lying down on the couch with something clenched tightly in his hands.

Judith walked over to him and grabbed whatever was in his hands and Christian woke up.

"Sorry" said Judith.

"It's alright"

"Are you ok?" asked Judith

Christian shook his head no.

"What's wrong?" asked Judith as Christian made room for her on the couch.

Christian handed her the note from Olli and she read it.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Judith looking up at Christian

Christian nodded his head.

"I feel that I'm in love with him, but everyone I've ever loved always goes away."

"You still have Gregor"

"I know but it's not the same. My father's gone, my mom disappeared. Nico cheated on me, Coco couldn't handle the distance, the only time I really get to see Gregor is at work. I want Olli in my life. Shit I want Olli period."

Judith hugged Christian tightly.

"It hurts that he won't be there tonight. It's so important to me. I want him proud of me. I've trained harder than ever before for his approval. For him to smile that smile that he does when I do something right."

Judith just held on to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thanks Judith"

"No need to thank me sweetie." Judith said softly.

That night Christian got ready to box, he took a cool shower to erase his fears and his depression. He jumped around in his room with his jump rope and punched his punching bag a few times to feel set and ready for the event.

He got dressed and walked into the living room. All his roommates except one was there dressed up for the event.

"Thank you for coming it means the world to me"

His roommates got up from the couch and group hugged Christian then there was a knock at the door. Christian ran to answer it and it was his brother.

"All set Mann?" asked Gregor with a smile

"All set bro"

Gregor looked at the room mates and noticed that Olli wasn't there.

"Where is he?" whispered Gregor

"He left last night to get the rest of his things from Tom" said Judith

Gregor just nodded his head and mouthed 'Oh."

Christian grabbed his bag with his gear and held his head down.

Gregor massaged his shoulders when they headed down stairs.

When the event was about to take place Christian was in full gear except mouth guard as he looked around the room and noticed all the people that came to see him perform. He tried to fake a smile but it came out all wrong.

Axel came over to Christian and noticed that he didn't look happy.

"Are you ok?" asked Axel

"No, not really. I'm sick to my stomach"

"Nervous?" asked Axel

"Yeah something like that"

"It'll be alright"

"Yeah I hope so"

"Good luck" said Axel

"You too"

The announcer for the event went in the ring.

"ladies and gentlemen welcome to north Rhine-Westphalian Championship in boxing. Fight for the title in middle weight Class are: in the blue corner Christiaaaan Maaann!."

Cheers from Christian's friends and family were heard loudly. Christian walked in the ring"

"Carrying the weight of 157 lbs. and in the red Corner, Christian's close friend Axel Grossmaaann!"

Axel's friends cheered for him as he walked in the ring.

"Without further ado lets get on with the show" said the announcer before leaving the ring.

Axel and Christian smiled at each other and both put their mouth piece in their mouths.

"Both fighter's in the middle" said the referee.

The both of them did as was told and the referee told them the rules and both Christian and Axel nodded their heads.

The bell rang and the men walked into the starting positions

"And box" said the referee.

Christian wasn't in the mind set so he kept falling down more than swinging his fists.

At one point they were counting down to Axel's victory the last time that Christian was down. Christian looked around the room and saw Gregor Screaming at him to get up but he couldn't he then looked up and saw Olli walk in the room with 3 bags in one hand and 2 in the other.

"Christian! Get up! Come on!" screamed Olli has he ran to where Gregor was and clapping his hands.

Christian got up

Olli walked over to his friends and family and they were so happy to see him.

"You made it" said Charlie

"I had to" said Olli

Olli sat down next to his aunt and he looked so happy.

Everyone cheered on Christian

"And box" said the referee

Christian and Axel walked in the middle and fought. With one final swing Christian that no one saw coming.

Gregor walked in the ring jumping up and down and grabbed his brother and hugged him.

Olli walked in the ring and Christian and Olli hugged tightly. They separated and Christian smiled at Olli and Olli smiled back.

"It's great you came!" said Christian excited

"I couldn't let you down"

Christian did what surprised them both he grabbed Olli by the sides of Olli's face with his mitt's still on and kissed Olli deeply.

They broke apart and smiled widely at each other and they continued their first kiss.


	21. Olli's final thoughts

I said my good byes to everyone at No Limits and ran upstairs I packed my things as fast as I could and went to bed early since I had to be out of the apartment so early the next day. I left a note on the coffee table for my new friends the next day with some money for my stay there and went to the airport.

Once I was at the airport I called Tom to let him know that I was on my way to get my things and that I would be there in just a few hours.

I was extremely nervous to be back in the neighborhood that didn't feel like mine any more after not being there for almost 4 weeks. Once I was on the ground I grabbed my things and hauled a cab then I called Tom letting him know that I was on my way to the house. Once at the house I once shared with Tom, I called him to let him know that I was waiting outside.

I told the cab driver to wait for me since I had one more stop to make.

I saw Tom get out of the house and he looked like shit. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked much thinner than the last time I had seen him.

"Hi" said Tom nervously

"You look like shit" I said

"You don't"

Tom put down the 3 bags on the floor.

"I haven't slept or eaten since you left. I want you back in my life. I still love you."

"I don't love you anymore. I've fallen in love with someone else."

"Does he know?" asked Tom

"No, but I plan on telling him when I get back. He's the most amazing young man I've ever met and he makes me feel so good about myself."

"I'm happy for you" said Tom sounding like he really meant it.

"Do you have a place to stay?" asked Tom

"Yeah, I called Rob, I'm staying at his place until tomorrow morning. I have someplace to be back in Düsseldorf later tomorrow."

"When you mention the place you seem so happy."

"The guy I'm in love with has his first professional boxing match tomorrow and I'll do whatever I can to be there for him."

"That's sweet" said Tom

"Thanks"

"Good luck:

"You too Tom"

We hugged good bye and I grabbed my things and placed them in the back of the cab and went inside waving good bye to Tom as the cab pulled away from the curb. I gave the driver the next address that I was heading to.

I looked at the time on my watch the next day at Rob's house and I take a quick shower and get dressed. I let Rob a short note and some money for his troubles since I left him without another business partner.

To Rob:

Thanks for everything so sorry what has been going on. Please take the money and do what you want with it.

Olli

I grabbed my things and I left Rob's place and when I went outside I grabbed a cab to the airport.

Back in Düsseldorf I check my watch and see that the fight had started 2 minutes ago.

Shit I think to myself.

I run around the airport to get my things and I haul a cab and go straight to the gym to watch the fight.

Before I even get to where the fight is I can hear Gregor scream at Christian to get up he keeps repeating it.

I run down the wall with all my bags in my hand and I see that Christian is down. He looks tired, like he's given up.

I through my bags down on the ground and I scream at him to get up. I jump up and down telling him to get up.

Gregor turned around and faced me. I walked over to him and watch Christian get up. I clap my hands and I turned around and saw my friends and family and I walked over to them and Charlie made some room for me to sit.

With one final swing of Christian's hand Axel goes down. I run to the side of the ring and Gregor and Christian embrace and they want me in the ring.

"It's great you came!" said Christian excited

"I couldn't let you down" I said and I really couldn't

Christian did what surprised me he held my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

Wow, he kissed me.

I pushed him away kinda and I just smiled up him and he smiled back and embraced and kissed me again in front of friends and family and flashing lights of camera's and you know what I didn't care one bit. For all you I needed to know was that I was kissing my man.


	22. Christian's final thoughts

I'm so depressed I really wanted Olli to be at the event on Saturday, but I understand that he wants closure from Tom. I just really hope that he can still make it. It made me even more depressed when I saw that note on the coffee table when I woke up. He really left.

Well he come back?

God how I hope he comes back and if he does I'm going to kiss him.

I had the worst dreams ever and it's all because of that man the man I've known less than a month. The man that haunts my dreams my thoughts my waking hour.

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep with the note in my hand until I felt the note being pulled out of my hand, I opened my eyes and notice Judith standing beside me. Sorry she said. When she asked me if I was alright and I shook my head no I felt like I was going to tear up, me can you believe it just over some guy. I sit up on the couch and she sits down next to me. She tells me I have my brother but still I've lost so much in such a little period of time.

I tell her everything that's inside of me. I don't hold anything back. I tell her that I want Olli, and it's true I want him so bad. I can smell him, I can taste his kiss. I see his smile and his eyes glowing.

Judith rubbed my back and I told her thank you. No need to thank me sweetie she tells me.

That night I took a cool shower, more like freezing cold, but it helped me feel more relaxed and not so depressed.. I did one last work out in my room to feel emerged and pumped up for the match

I got dressed in what I was going to fight in and my roommates except one where already waiting for me in the Living room.

I was really surprised that my roommates gave me a group hug. It made me feel so happy despite the crappy way I was feeling that day.

I answered the door when I heard it knock and it was my brother I put on a fake smile but I could tell that he knew something was wrong.

Gregor looked at the room mates and noticed that Olli wasn't there.

"Where is he?" whispered Gregor

"He left last night to get the rest of his things from Tom" said Judith

Gregor just nodded his head and mouthed 'Oh."

I grab my things and head out the door.

When the event was about to take place I looked around the arena I can't believe how many people showed up for the event and how many camera men were around.

Axel came over to me and noticed that something wasn't quite right with me.

"Are you ok?" asked Axel

"No, not really. I'm sick to my stomach"

"Nervous?" asked Axel

"Yeah something like that"

"It'll be alright"

"Yeah I hope so"

"Good luck" said Axel

"You too"

I was so nervous when the announcer called my name but I had my brother backing me up so it wasn't all that bad.

I wasn't ready for the match to begin it was as if I had completely forgot how to box. My arms were moving but all I was hitting was air. Axel moved way too fast for me and I was moving way too slow.

Knock this shit up what the hell is wrong with me.

Shit Axel is going to win I think to myself as I fall down on the mat and see my brother telling me to get up. I don't want to get up please let me just stay where I am but then I hear a voice I think it's my head but I look up and there he is my angel, telling me to get up. He came I thought as I was getting up. He looks so good too.

I watch him go to his family and without even thinking of it I swing my arm as hard as I can and bam goes Axel on the mat.

If I win this thing I'm going to grab Olli and kiss him right here in front of everyone.

I get out of my thoughts and Gregor comes up behind me and I turn around and we hug tightly and I see Olli coming over to me and Gregor and I get out of the hug and Gregor lets Olli into the ring and I tell him it was great of him to come and he said he couldn't miss it for anything.

And something animal comes over me I just grab him and kiss him deeply.

I feel him pushing away but he just smiles and I smile back and we just attack each other's lips all over again and I think will we have a future together? Oh how I hope so.

The end.


End file.
